Aftermath
by Badge 825
Summary: This story explores how Bo's killing Nadia affects the Doccubus and other relationships. Takes place before and during 2X20 The final chapter has finally posted. I haven't proofed it yet, but I will.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath Ch. 1**

**Summary: Takes place leading up to and during 2X20. This work will explore Lauren's emotions and her interaction with Bo following Nadia's death.**

**Disclaimer: The words are mine; some of the ideas and the characters belong to the creators of Lost Girl. No infringement intended. Don't sue me; I have student loans.**

**This is a short chapter. It's my first LG story. Let me know if I should continue. Suggestions welcome. It's sure to get smutty at some point.**

Lauren continued kneeling beside Nadia's lifeless body, gently resting her head upon a small patch of exposed skin near the dead woman's chest. She remained there, silent and barely moving. The large pool of blood beside the body started to clump on the cold concrete floor, and the setting sun, cast ominous shadows across the now cold and lonely room.

With a great deal of effort, Lauren rose from the floor, stiff, and broken-hearted. Her red, swollen eyes burned, and she could taste the saline on her dry lips. Her normally lithe body now ached as her thoughts raced. The shell that lay on her floor had once housed someone she loved. The realization caused fresh tears to stream down her face. Taking in a lungful of air, Lauren recognized that yes she loved Nadia; felt obligated toward the woman, missed her, but hadn't been in love with her for a long time.

Five long years of servitude to The Ash included many unpleasant side effects; the least of them being isolation from nearly every aspect of meaningful human interaction. No human intimacy, no human comradely exchanges, no human empathy; only a sterile existence with a species who for the most part resembled humans, but regarded them as genetic inferiors. Lauren smirked at the irony of looking like what you despise most. 'Quite a predicament,' she muttered to the air.

Lauren sniffled as thoughts ricocheted inside of her head. She turned toward the corpse lying on the floor and looked at it with what can only be described as a thousand mile stare. 'It took meeting Bo to realize that I'd changed over the years, and you remained the same; unchanging, preserved like some museum piece. I'm so sorry for everything.' She shut her eyes tightly as the image of Bo stabbing Nadia, and Nadia thanking her for it played over and over again in her mind.

The exhausted woman slumped into a nearby chair. He shoulders sagged and she shivered as a chill that started on the inside enveloped her. She knew she would have to call the cleaners soon. She cradled her head in her hands and asked herself, 'What do you do when someone you love kills someone else that you love?'

When the cleaners finally arrived, Lauren with hands trembling helped them to prepare the body for transport. They wanted to remove the bloodstain from the concrete floor, but she wouldn't allow it. She would do it herself; part of her feeling like the gesture was one of respect, and part of her feeling like it was a punishment she needed to inflict upon herself for letting Nadia down. She rubbed her eyes and asked God out loud, 'In what fucked up, cruel world does someone get their life back just to have it snatched away again?'

After the cleaners left, one of the Ash's guards stopped by, and without a shred of sympathy assured Lauren that, "All will be taken care of." She was not expected back at the lab for another week, and with no work to occupy her time, Lauren felt more alone than at any other time in her life.

She spent most of her time anxiously pacing the floor, careful to avoid walking on the stain that had now turned a dull shade of rust. The normally fastidious doctor left empty plates full of half-eaten food all around her apartment, she dropped dirty laundry and tear sodden tissues with little regard to where they landed. Soon her living quarters looked like that of a messy college student. She had no desire to clean up, or leave the confines of her home, despite what had happened there, it was familiar, and Lauren was sure Bo would avoid going there. She was grateful for that because right now, Bo was the last person she wanted to see.

It was late on Saturday night and Lauren was content to lie on her couch staring at the ceiling. It had been four days since she slept, and the depravation was taking its toll. Dark circles formed under her eyes, her skin was pale, and she felt limp, devoid of any spark or ambition. She knew what was happening to her; always the doctor, she reminded herself that anger and denial were the first stages of grief, and she didn't care if she ever moved past them; then, her phone rang. She watched it vibrate on the side table, and thought about not answering it. After a few more rings, she angrily reached for it, and in a voice that showed signs of barely being used in days answered, "Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath Ch. 2**

**The usual disclaimers apply. Thanks to all of you who provided reviews and added me to your favorites list. I think you're great and I appreciate the support. Well, this story is proving difficult to write. LG often leaves us with more questions than answers, and trying to sort them out is quite the task. I usually don't quote directly from episodes, but I felt it was called for here. The situations are complex, and I interjected my own interpretations of the exchange between Bo and Lauren. I hope you like, and please keep R&R.**

"Lauren, it's Trick." He was hesitant to ask a favor of the grieving woman, but felt he really had no choice. After a long pause he made his request. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can you come down? There was an attack and Hale is hurt bad."

'No, no,' Lauren thought. Her head was swimming. She didn't want anyone to ask anything of her. She cleared her throat, but remained silent.

"Lauren?" There was a hint of concern in the man's voice.

She inhaled deeply, her breath shaking as she drew it in. "Trick I, I really…" She was cut off.

"He really needs your expertise; he really needs you."

In that moment she realized that she still had a purpose to fulfill and an oath to uphold. In an instant, the promise she had made in medical school echoed through her. 'I will remember that I remain a member of society with special obligations to all my fellow beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm.'

A slave to the Ash, a grief-stricken woman, a conflicted human being were all secondary to who she was at her core. No matter her circumstances, and despite her pain, she was still a duty bound physician— a profession she loved and swore to uphold the virtues of no matter what. With that understanding, Lauren felt a modicum of her former self had returned.

"I'll, I'll be there soon."

Lauren, trying to move through her loss, decided that she would make an effort to help herself by helping someone else. She shuffled to her bathroom and undressed. She stood naked, and looked into the mirror for the first time in days. Her thin features, dark eyes, and toned frame looked drawn. She touched her palm to her cheek and allowed it to slide to the valley between her breasts before resting her hand at her side. 'Please give me the strength to get through this God, please.' She pushed her hair back and leaned closer to the glass to get a better look before tearfully stating out loud, "And please don't let me run into Bo, not yet."

Lauren knew that Nadia's case was hopeless and Bo ultimately had no other choice than to end her misery, but Lauren also knew that her despair and her guilt would make her lash out at the succubus. Her anger would be focused, concentrated, and unleashed on Bo because their closeness made the dark haired woman an easy target. Lauren could safely direct her anger toward Bo, even if Bo didn't deserve it, and wouldn't understand it. Lauren was raw, and expecting to attack the only other person who took part in her tragedy.

Upon entering the shower, Lauren winced a bit as the hot spray hit her chilled skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and as she lathered her hands. She examined them closely; her eyes following the length of her fingers, the curve of her nails, and the elevation of her veins. She noticed spots of blood ingrained in her fingerprints and her nails. She wanted to scrub every trace of it from them. She could not work effectively if she saw blood on her hands with each glance of them.

Ten minutes later she stepped out, wrapped her body in a clean robe, and began blow-drying her hair. No more than a minute could have passed before she thought she heard her name being called. She shook the thought from her mind, and continued drying her hair.

Bo had entered Lauren's apartment seconds before. She knocked several times and when no one answered, she tried the door, and much to her surprise it was unlocked. She entered the apartment and called out twice for Lauren. There was no response. Taken aback by the mess surrounding her, she moved forward cautiously until her eyes zeroed in on the stain. Bo's respirations increased as panic gripped her. Blood rushed to her ears, and the whole awful scene, complete with Nadia's tortured screams, and Lauren's desperate pleas played out before her. It probably would have repeated itself over and over had it not been for Bo sensing someone was behind her.

She turned on her heels while simultaneously pulling her short sword from its sheath. At that moment, Lauren emerged from the bathroom. She jolted slightly as Bo stood before her wielding the same blade that she killed Nadia with. Lauren however, didn't allow her mind to delve too deeply into that unpleasant fact. Instead, she immediately shielded herself by erecting an imaginary barrier between her and the battle ready woman who stood before her.

Bo spoke first, her heart still pumping fiercely, partly out of surprise and partly out of fear. She had no idea how Lauren would react to her, so she refused to imagine any reaction whatsoever. But seeing the woman tired, vulnerable and clad only in a robe elicited the one emotion she always felt in Lauren's presence. It was a powerful mesh of desire and love that never failed to ignite her senses; over time she learned how to suppress it, but not how to ignore it, and she was comfortable because she never wanted that feeling to fade.

Bo tried to gather her emotions, "Sorry; the door was open so I thought…"

"I'm late Bo." Lauren's gaze was steely, and it scared Bo a bit. "Trick told me that there was an attack and Hale was hurt."

Bo slid the sword back into its sheath while walking toward Lauren with a concerned expression. "Don't you think it's a little early for you to go back to work—considering everything that happened?"

The last thing Lauren wanted was a challenge to her decision to help Hale. She was fragile, and any questioning of her judgment could easily strip away the little bit of strength and certainty she had accumulated. So rather than tell Bo that, her brain, shifted into safe mode, and did what it could to protect Lauren by pushing Bo away.

"Well, I really don't think that Hale can afford for me to take a vacation right now." It came out harsher than she intended, but she couldn't control it.

"I'm just worried about you."

Bitterly Lauren responded, "Yeah, and I appreciate it."

The words stung Bo's heart and made her want to bite back. There was a brief but profound silence between them. Bo's heart sank. The selfish part of her felt like she'd lost Lauren possibly forever. She couldn't read the other woman as Lauren successfully blocked anything but her defensive anger from coming forth. "I really don't want to talk about this right now." She opened the door, indicating Bo should leave. "I just need to go back to work and be of some use."

Now, Bo was not only hurt, but also losing her patience, which she had little of to begin with. She was a woman who acted on things, not discussed them, and it was time to stop this dance and get the answers she needed despite Lauren's current state.

"Lauren, the attack today in the Dal happened because of a leak in our camp. Is there anything The Garuda may have learned about us through Nadia that he can use to his advantage?"

In a microsecond Lauren's anger was no longer defensive, but genuine. She had grown tired of Dyson constantly saying she was inconsistent and untrustworthy, and to now hear the same accusation from Bo after all they had been through cut her deeply. For Lauren, it was tantamount to Bo saying, "I still don't trust you."

Lauren drew her brows together and coldly responded, "Are you really asking me that?"

Bo was quick to answer, "Look, I know this is an incredibly painful time for you right now, but we are at war." Bo regretted the words before they escaped her lips. 'Damn you Ciara, for suggesting I do this, damn you for telling that the time for manners has past.'

Lauren's pain and fury surfaced with a vengeance. "Yeah you're right; it is an incredibly painful time for me right now." And for an instant she felt as if it didn't mean anything to Bo. The Ash's champion had a mission to accomplish, and in that moment softer emotions came second.

But much to Lauren's surprise, Bo looked down, and seemed slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry Lauren. I thought…"

"I just need to get ready, and I need to go."

Taking her cue, Bo walked toward the door giving Lauren and the room one parting glance. The doctor refused to make eye contact for more than a second, and though she felt Bo's expression pleading for her to look back, the determined woman held her resolve. If she looked back, she knew she would crumble. She could not, and would not let that happen.

Finally, Bo left, and Lauren shut the door. Her breath hitching as tears escaped her eyes yet again. She cried because she needed comfort, and instead of making her needs known to the one person she could reach out to, she pushed her away. She cried because she wanted to keep Bo at arm's length and hold her close at the same time. She cried because she wanted to see Bo without seeing what happened to Nadia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath Ch. 3**

**I still don't have anything so please don't sue me! I hope everyone enjoys. I'm starting to divert from the episode, and it's proving much more enjoyable to write.**

Lauren entered The Dal, medical case in hand. Upon seeing Bo, Dyson, and Kenzi gathered together by the bar, she tightened her grip and her resolve. She brushed past the trio with an angry glance, silent, but determined to get through the task at hand. Bo trailed the doctor with her eyes, and noticed that Lauren's clothing was loosely hanging from her frame. She was concerned, but the previous encounter was enough to indicate that Lauren needed her space.

As she moved toward Hale, Lauren could hear Kenzi on her heels. She rolled her eyes hoping the girl would refrain from making an acerbic comment. She laid her case down on one of the flat tops and was about to ask Hale to come there under the light when she felt an arm gently grasp her hip and spin her around. Lauren turned to see Kenzi looking back at her with concern and kindness. She found it disarming as the often-snippy girl rarely showed the doctor anything that remotely resembled fondness.

Lauren bought herself some time by brushing her hair behind her ears. "Kenzi, I need to treat Hale. Whatever it is you want, can't it wait?"

Kenzi was not one to be easily dissuaded, "No Dr. Free..." Kenzi bit her cheek and started over. "No, Lauren; it can't. Just give me a minute will you?"

Lauren's throat bobbed as she swallowed hard. "OK, just a minute. Hale can't wait much longer."

"I'm sorry about, about what happened to Nadia."

Lauren lowered her eyes, "Kenzi, I don't."

"Hear me out Hotpants. You've been through a lot, and you're grieving; I totally get that. But please, don't take it all on by yourself. You can yell and scream at me, no wait, you can yell and scream at Bo, and she'll understand-eventually; she'll get over it even, but promise me you'll get it all out and then you'll be OK. She likes you way too much for you to be Sulkypants, and I'm getting used to you, and I guess I'd rather have you around than hear you're a hoarder living in a dump with fourteen cats, but if you ever mention that, I'll deny it."

Lauren, despite herself, felt a slight grin reach her lips. Kenzi took one last look at her, a smile gracing her eyes. "Take good care of Hale, or I will hurt you." Lauren nodded subtly toward the raven-haired smart-alecky girl before she returned her attention to the medical supplies she would need to take care of Hale.

It took a short time for the skilled doctor to treat all of the detective's injuries. He would be sore and swollen for a while, but he would recover. When finished, Lauren returned to her apartment and began cleaning the mess that had accumulated over the past week. It took hours to clean and organize everything, but once Lauren was finished she felt like she had accomplished something meaningful, and returned at least the semblance of normalcy to one small aspect of her life.

She reached to put a book back on the shelf when an envelope fell from the pages. She picked it up from the floor forgetting that she had placed it in there a while ago. She opened the flap and smiled. Inside was a note Bo had left her after the second time they had made love.

_I think you're Amazing! And oh yeah, there's coffee downstairs._

It was short, hardly romantic, but so completely Bo. At first, Lauren wasn't sure why she kept it, but she soon realized that that was first and only time anyone had said that about her, and as brief as the note was, it made her feel wanted, and wonderful. She tucked it back into the book, and was hanging up her coat when her suitcase and the small box she kept her passport in tumbled from the closet shelf.

Surprised by the loud noise, initially she backed away from the items. Within seconds the thought of leaving town crossed her mind, and it simultaneously terrified and intrigued her. She moved forward, wheeling the suitcase from the closet to the corner of the room and placing the passport on her dressing table. Her mind moved at racecar speed. 'I could leave here.' She thought. 'I could start a new life, with a clean slate. No more drama, or Fae. No more Ash, no more B….' Once again pain wrapped itself around her heart and spread its tentacles to her throat where it nearly choked her.

Lauren bit back a sob, and in a nervous attempt to maintain control, she entered the bathroom, washed her face, began brushing her hair. "I will get through this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Aftermath Ch. 4**

**Sorry about not having updated in a while. I usually write a chapter a day until a story is complete. I wanted to watch 2x21 before finishing this, and I was so blown away by it, I had to decompress! I am still trying to move away from the main episode plot line. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Please feel free to make suggestions as well.**

Bo was alone at the clubhouse; her nerves tingling as the air was charged with the heaviness of an impending war. As a precaution, the succubus had strategically placed a weapon at every exit and entrance of the home, on every windowsill, and in each closet. She was prepared for anything or anyone who posed a threat to her. She despised feeling as if there were a monster lurking behind each corner, but truth be told, there very well could have been. Her actions seemed further justified by what she dubbed the Ash's instability and her own inability to completely trust Dyson.

Lost in her thoughts, Bo jumped when she heard someone banging on her door. She drew a long sword and carefully approached her entryway. She softly said, "I don't expect the Garuda to knock, but you never know." After what felt like a thousand steps, Bo flung the door open, and saw a startled Lauren on the other side.

Once again, Lauren realized that the other woman had met her with a weapon drawn, but the doctor showed no signs of trepidation. She simply asked to come in, and was fully aware that Bo's eyes followed her with a glint of annoyance shining in them. Bo returned the sword to its rightful place as she stepped aside allowing Lauren to pass.

The succubus drew her shoulders up toward her ears. She cared deeply for Lauren, but was better prepared for a battle with some dark under-fae creature than another confrontation with the lovely but conflicted woman before her. But Bo vowed to endure whatever Lauren was going to unleash on her because she loved her, and knew she needed someone to lean on. Therefore, when Lauren asked for something to drink, Bo felt genuinely hopeful, knowing it meant Lauren was trying to quell her anxiety and gear up for a serious conversation.

Then every preconception that Bo had regarding Lauren's presence suddenly washed away like footprints in the sand. As she faced the other woman, Bo felt something intangible grasp her spine, drawing her closer to the one person she could never resist. Lauren burned bright with a want that couldn't be measured. Try as she might to restrain herself, Bo was unable to stop her desire for Lauren from escaping her pores and showing plainly in her eyes.

When in close proximity to Lauren, a rush of adrenaline cascaded through Bo. Her face turned a light crimson, her respirations increased, and every physical representation of arousal assaulted her body. Her chest heaved, and her eyes and voice took on that slightly drunken quality that happened only with Lauren. When the curse was lifted from Nadia, Bo tried to turn it off, she imagined there was no hope for her and the beautiful doctor. Everyday she would tell her self to let Lauren go, and just when she thought she had succeeded, Lauren would obliterate Bo's efforts with something as innocuous as a smile, or a nod.

But for Bo, it was so much more than physical; in fact her sexual longing for Lauren was heightened because she loved the woman more completely than she had loved anyone else in her life. Bo shook her head in a futile effort to clear her thoughts. The succubus smiled broadly when she realized that in addition to her own desire, Lauren was smoldering and still in love with her. Bo was relieved for the first time that day because the amazing, infuriating, caring Dr. Lauren Lewis seemed like her old self, and still cared for Bo despite, or possibly because of all that had transpired between them.

Finally, Bo touched Lauren's arm, still lost in a fog she went to retrieve the bottle of Tequila she stashed under her bed. Keeping it there was the only way to stop Kenzi from drinking the satisfying liquor in a single sitting. After pouring Lauren a shot, Bo confirmed Lauren was indeed drinking to calm her nerves.

Lauren swallowed the liquor that burned her throat on the way down. Bo poured another and in that dreamy voice she used only with Lauren, told her that she was the strongest person Bo had ever met. Bo's eyes traced a line from Lauren's chest to her eyes. She leaned forward, barely reaching out to gently glide her hand down the soft cheek and perfect skin of the woman before her.

Bo stopped short and was visibly confused when Lauren said she had done her hair before going to the clubhouse. The Dr. spent the next two minutes explaining how it was tied into her grief, as was her desire to have sex. The succubus struggled to keep up with the conversation, but her longing made it difficult. Every time her dark eyes met Lauren's lighter ones, she would fall a little deeper, and comprehend a little less.

Then suddenly Lauren asked to sleep with her. The succubus thought that her months of wanting something that had been denied her were finally coming to an end. However, Lauren crushed that hope by asking to simply sleep with Bo before tearfully breaking down. At first, Bo was completely deflated; she ached for Lauren and was once again thwarted.

Quickly, Bo shifted gears to empathize with the heart broken woman. Shortly the two found themselves lying in Bo's bed. Lauren rested her head on Bo's chest; one arm wrapped around Bo's muscular torso while she soothingly rubbed Lauren's back. Lauren talked about leaving town and escaping the fae. But she wouldn't ask Bo to go with her because it wouldn't be fair. She would tell Bo of her plans should she decide to leave, but asking her to choose between her current life and Lauren was out of the question.

Bo looked down concerned for the other woman, and slightly scared that Lauren may actually leave. But like Lauren, out of respect, Bo would not ask the blonde woman to stay if she were unhappy. Instead, she told the woman in her arms that no matter her decision they were in it together. Right now, Bo wasn't sure if that meant she'd back Lauren or leave with her. Blinking slightly, Lauren looked up at Bo's determined eyes with pure adoration.

During the night the couple had shifted positions in the large bed. The air in the room was heavy, and at some point Bo had removed her over shirt. She was lying flat on her back, clad in a black tank top, soft, thick blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder, and a smile graced her lips as she felt delicate fingertips drawing lazy circles over her stomach. Bo caressed the hair with her free hand as a deep chuckle escaped her lips.

Bo smiling broader now said, "You're feeling better, and you're tickling me."

"Sorry." Lauren shifted and stilled her movements by flattening her palm on Bo's abdomen.

It was a simple gesture that was more than Bo could handle. Her stomach muscles quivered, and she knew if she didn't get out of that bed she would roll over, hold Lauren down and ravish her. It would be the wrong thing to do because Lauren's aura no longer glowed with anything primal; it was a soft blue that indicated she felt safe and comfortable, and Bo would do nothing to jeopardize that.

Bo sat up, pulling Lauren up with her and holding her tightly. Lauren snuggled as closely as she could to Bo, and rested her head on the succubus' shoulder. The doctor looked down at their hands and entwined her fingers with the ones resting in Bo's lap.

After a brief silence Lauren spoke, "Bo, promise me you'll be careful today."

Bo tried to hide her discomfort. "I have a date with the Garuda who's Hell-bent on destroying us all. What could possibly go wrong?"

Lauren leaned against the headboard and gently turned Bo's face so that their eyes met. It was too intense for Bo, and she tried to look away.

"Bo, I'm serious promise me." Lauren's voice showed signs of cracking.

"I promise." Bo smiled and placed a firm kiss to Lauren's forehead.

Lauren gauged Bo's expression, and when satisfied with what she saw there, she rose from the bed, grabbed her clothing from a nearby chair, and walked to the bathroom to change.

The succubus couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the retreating form. Bo watched the long lines of Lauren's legs, the defined calf muscles that flexed beneath the thin pants that led to a shapely, firm backside. Bo swallowed hard, and decided Lauren should borrow her pajamas more often. Finally the dark haired woman got out of bed to prepare to drive the doctor back to her place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aftermath Ch. 5**

**Sorry, that I haven't updated for a bit. Tax time, end of S2, lots more bad excuses, etc. All previous disclaimers apply. I hope to be better about updating. Please enjoy. I am excited about moving this work forward. Thanks again for your support. I really am appreciative of all then positive reviews!**

For the most part, Bo and Lauren maintained a comfortable silence on their way to the doctor's apartment. Bo's Chevy Camaro SS chugged along the rain-dampened streets, lumbering and clearly in need of a new muffler. Lauren smiled; despite all its inadequacies the car suited Bo.

"What are you so happy about doctor?"

Lauren's eyes held a crinkly smile as they met Bo's. "Nothing too specific, just living in the moment."

"Uhhuh. I bet I could know you a lifetime, and still be surprised by what amuses you."

Lauren blushed as the pair pulled in front of the Ash's compound and exited the vehicle. Bo was in the front and reached behind her for Lauren's hand as she led the woman through the shadowy corridor that brought them just outside of the apartment.

After walking a few feet, Bo suddenly felt resistance in the hand she had been holding, and with a sudden and unexpected force, Lauren spun Bo around so that they were face to face. Lauren's eyes scanned Bo's, looking for an answer to a question she had not yet asked. Bo was nervous, as she had no idea what to attribute this sudden change in behavior to. She could detect slight apprehension and something she couldn't quite put her finger on in the woman before her.

Lauren let go of Bo's hand and reached out briefly to touch Bo's cheek. Her voice was strong and serious as she asked, "Would you want to Bo?"

Bo's breath caught and her face tingled where it made contact with the other woman's gentle hand. Lauren's expression held fast; and Bo was finally able to determine that Lauren was gripped by a disconcerting and confusing combination of uncertainty, want, and raw determination.

Bo extended her hand and gently rubbed Lauren's wrist; her voice expressing kindness and compassion. "Would I want to what Lauren?"

The other woman swallowed hard, "Would you want to know me for a lifetime?"

Bo felt a thousand tiny cracks break over the surface of her heart. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with the overwhelming surge of love that flooded her chest. Breathy and calmly she responded with the only word that was needed. "Yes."

Emblazoned with a newly reinforced certainty and confidence, Lauren used her body to guide Bo's up against the nearby wall. Bo shivered as she felt the cold cement against her back combine with the heat that infused her whole body. She tried to take a step forward to relieve the sensation, but Lauren put her full weight against her, once again backing the succubus against the chilly bricks. Bo's eyes locked with Lauren's and the blonde woman quickly dipped her head, bringing Bo's lips into firm contact with hers.

Bo's body responded immediately. A shot of adrenaline coursed from her lower back to her chest. The creases in her forehead softened as the kiss deepened. Lauren's hand reached for Bo's hip and grasped it firmly. Bo pushed forward, subtly urging Lauren's body into contact with hers. Lauren snaked an arm around Bo's waist, giving them the proximity they both were desperate for.

As their bellies pressed together, Bo felt a nearly unbearable heat surge just below her stomach and travel lower. She reached toward the small space that existed between their bodies and began tugging at the waistband of Lauren's pants. With their lips pressed together, Bo managed to release a soft moan tinged with airiness, "Inside now." She quickly jerked her head in the direction of the apartment's interior.

Lauren, with slightly parted lips, teasingly slid her tongue over Bo's upper lip, making the other woman's legs dip. Feeling slightly smug, she then reached behind her and hit the lever that opened the door to her apartment. As soon as Bo heard the handle click, her hands reached for Lauren's face, kissing her harder while guiding her backwards into to living room with her body.

"God Lauren, I've wanted you for so long."

Lauren released a tiny sigh as the pressure from Bo's mouth and body sent a flood of moisture through her. Bo teasingly darted her tongue out to taste Lauren's top lip before quickly pulling back to meet Lauren's desire infused gaze. She needed to ground herself, to see her lover's eyes before taking this encounter any further.

"I missed you Bo." Lauren noticed that the succubus could barely control the rise and fall of her chest. She was about to take in a much needed lungful of air when the suitcase that Lauren had left in the corner caught her eye.

Bo drove her desire down, feeling lightheaded and hollow. Pointing toward the suitcase, hurt more than angry, she calmly but sternly asked, "Lauren, were you going to leave and not tell me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Aftermath Ch. 6**

**We're coming down to the last few chapters of our story. Thanks you for the nice comments and reviews. I know the Docblock was tough, but what's a Bo/Lauren story without one? No worries, we will remedy the situation soon.**

Bo bit her tongue and cursed internally, "Shit." She instantly realized that she behaved impulsively, and displayed a knee-jerk reaction to seeing the luggage. Her verbal misstep spoke volumes about her own fears rather than anything about Lauren, and she panicked as she tried to figure out a way to make that clear.

Lauren stepped away from Bo, and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't need to speak to convey her thoughts. She looked at Bo, clearly shocked, frustrated, and hurt, "What? No." Her tone rose to reflect her emotions, and every instance of someone accusing her of being weak and untrustworthy because she was human flashed through her mind.

Bo looked down truly remorseful as she reached for Lauren's hands. She gently ran her thumbs over the top of the other woman's warm skin as she began to ramble. "Lauren, I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, you know, we've been through so much, and I don't want to screw it up. But if I keep saying shit like that, well, you know...it's not about you. I trust you completely; it's about me never imagining I can have someone like you in my life and have it work, or have you stay, and I guess I'm insecure a little, and afraid…and how much longer are you going to let me spew like the idiot I'm proving myself to be?"

Lauren smiled and spoke in that playful manner that always disarmed Bo, "You're doing a great job, but I think that's enough. You can stop now."

Bo was relieved, but definitely not off the hook. Lauren released her hands from Bo's, and grasped the succubus's arms tightly. Her eyes were determinedly boring into Bo's. "Listen to me, Bo. The one thing you need to accept is that I am one-hundred percent loyal to you, and that you are deserving of this." Lauren released one of Bo's arms and motioned to the space between them.

"You need to be confident about deserving happiness; you need to get past your own doubt regarding not just us, but who you are and what you are capable of."

Bo's eyes brimmed with tears. She nodded and wrapped Lauren in a tight hug. She whispered, "Sorry," and kissed Lauren's neck.

"It's OK, Bo." Lauren released the other woman, and gently took the Bo's hands in her slightly larger ones. Her voice was soft, determined, but kind. "Bo, you see that blood stain on the floor, everyday, it screams 'run' to me." Lauren swallowed hard, "It represented, it represents everything that is unjust and unfair about this crazy world, about the fae, and then I look at you; I think about you, and you're everything that is right about being here, and I have no intentions of leaving that, or you."

Bo's breath hitched and she swallowed hard, but she said nothing. Even if she wanted to she couldn't. The lump in her throat and tears streaming down her face prevented her. Lauren reached up and wiped some of the tears from Bo's cheek. "Alright?" Lauren placed extra emphasis on the word, indicating her seriousness.

Bo nodded her head and hugged Lauren tight enough to make breathing hard for the other woman.

"Lauren, I don't want to, but I need to go. I'll come back tonight."

The doctor was concerned about what could possibly happen today, but she also knew that she had to trust Bo to do it and come back safely. She locked eyes with the other woman and brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek. Bo felt the strength drain from her legs, and she had to fight to remain upright. It thrilled and terrified her that such a simple touch from this woman had such a powerful effect on her.

Bo, unable to hold back, gripped Lauren's shoulders, pulling her forward into a kiss that was deep, and full of desire. Lauren moaned slightly into Bo's mouth, and Bo felt her want overpower her need to leave. She broke the kiss long enough to draw Lauren's bottom lip between her teeth and release it so slowly that it was simultaneously thrilling and absolute torture for Lauren.

When finally released, Lauren decided two could play at this game. She imperceptibly dodged another attempt by Bo to bite her lip. Instead, Lauren quickly moved her head slightly to the left and placed her lips firmly on Bo's neck. Without ever removing them she managed to kiss, nip, and suck her way down Bo's throat until she reached the junction between Bo's collar bone and her throat.

By this time, Bo could barely breathe. She dug her nails into Lauren's back as she felt the last few, gentler kisses grace her skin. When Lauren finally pulled away, Bo shivered at the coolness of the air that had drifted over her throat where only seconds before warm lips had teased and tasted her.

Lauren grinned devilishly. "I'll see you tonight Bo. Be careful." Bo, looking somewhat intoxicated, simply nodded, as her body agonizingly caught up with her brain's command to leave. With a dry swallow and a barely audible, "I'll be careful." Bo shared one last shy smile with Lauren and left the apartment, walking out backwards, and keeping eye contact with her love until she absolutely had to turn around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aftermath Ch. 7**

**Hello! It's finally finished. I want to thank all of you who have waited patiently and left so many wonderful reviews. I began writing this over a year ago, and lost my inspiration. Then, today after someone favorited this story, I reread it. Much to my surprise it mirrored some of the tone and situations of Season 3. I was intrigued, and I decided to finish this tonight. This is the final chapter. Once again, thank you for your patience. All disclaimers still apply. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Enjoy.**

After taking several calming breaths, Lauren looked at the stain on her floor and sighed. 'I loved you, but it's time to let you rest.' The doctor donned a lab coat, gloves, eye protection, and began gathering together liquids and powders from various test tubes and bottles that occupied the makeshift lab she had setup in her apartment. Quietly, she walked herself through the process, "Sodium peroxide, distilled water, vinegar." She was reaching for the vinegar bottle when her phone alerted her to an incoming text.

"Damn it." She signed as she pulled off her protective gear and reached for the phone. The Ash was requesting her presence in the lab. She thought about ignoring the call. There was utter political chaos. The Ash was reduced to a mere figurehead at this point, and if there were enough elders left to take a vote, it would most likely be one of no confidence. A second message came through. If it were possible for texts to have a tone, this one sounded almost desperate. It was The Ash again, insisting the doctor come to the compound. Lauren sighed heavily, grabbed her jacket, and headed out the door.

In the meantime, Bo was supposed to meet Trick at The Dal to go over her plan to defeat The Garuda. Bo knew there wasn't a lot of time left. Impending disaster hung over the town as dark, ominous clouds filled the sky, and lightening streaked across the landscape. When she arrived, the usually noisy bar was dark and quiet save for one or two lights hanging above the empty tables near the front. Trick was sitting in one of the well worn wooden chairs looking pale and worried.

"Trick." The older man raised his head upon hearing his granddaughter's voice. He motioned for her to come and sit with him. As Bo approached, concern blanked her face. She could tell that the wrinkles in his cheeks looked deeper, and his eyes appeared dim. She stood by the table for a moment then used her booted foot to pull a chair away from the table and take a seat. She rested her smooth hand on top of his wrinkled one before speaking.

"Where is everyone? They should be here, getting ready." Annoyance seeped out despite her trying to hold it at bay.

"Bo, The Garuda is an enemy like none we have ever encountered before. My sources say he expects us to attack tonight." Trick spoke in a gravelly tone and ran his hand over his beard. "We're going to use the element of surprise to our advantage. We're going to attack first thing in the morning."

Halfway across town, Lauren was making her way to Lachlan's chamber. She clenched her jaw the closer she came to his throne room. There was a fire in her belly, and a determination to her stride. At that moment, she vowed to show no hesitation in telling him to go to Hell should she need to. If they survived the battle, she would be sworn to The Light, but never again would she allow herself to be treated like a slave. Lauren reached for the handle of the chamber door and flung it open with enough force for it to hit the wall. The clang echoed through the room.

It was dark, darker than usual. Once her eyes adjusted to the surroundings, Lauren inhaled deeply and scanned the room looking for The Ash. She spotted him sitting on the steps to the side of his throne. He didn't stir when Lauren entered; his hands covered his face in what Lauren could only describe as a posture of defeat. She softened her stare a bit, and tilted her head to get a better look at the Light Fae leader. Suddenly, she pitied him. He looked small and weak. Without raising his head he spoke.

"I didn't think you would come."

Lauren smirked, "Neither did I. But I'm here. What do you need me to do?"

He raised his head to meet her eyes. If Lauren didn't know better, she would have thought he had tears in them. "Lauren it's time."

The doctor's breath hitched in her throat. They had discussed the possibility of her extracting his venom to use against The Garuda. However, when Lachlan failed to bring it up again, she thought he had abandoned the plan. The process was extremely dangerous for both of them. Lachlan could not be sedated, it would dilute the venom; he would have to remain awake and fight the instinct to strike. For her part, Lauren would have to extract the entire reserve without taxing The Naga's cardiovascular system and killing him in the process. She had discussed this plan with Bo who forbade her from doing any such thing. That ignited Lauren's temper beyond defiance. They argued long and hard, but Lauren, though terrified, ensured Bo that it could be done.

Back at The Dal, Bo was still hashing out her battle plan with Trick. They agreed that Trick would tell the entire team to meet at The Dal first thing in the morning. Bo was nervous but undaunted. She smiled awkwardly at her grandfather. "So, what do we do until then?"

Trick weakly smiled back, "We have no idea what tomorrow holds for us. Get some rest. Go see Lauren."

Bo's face lit up at the mention of the doctor's name. She stood and leaned over the table to give Trick a quick kiss on the cheek. She briefly looked down at the older man and spoke confidently, determinedly, "We WILL win this war." He nodded in her direction and watched her walk out the door, hopefully not for the last time.

The first four times Lauren attempted to milk the Naga's venom, Lachlan's head bobbed and weaved. He hissed and attempted to strike at her. Luckily, he was exhausted and Lauren easily out maneuvered him. When he was on the verge of collapse she swooped in and extracted as much venom as possible. She stopped only when she had quickly lunge backward as Lachlan reared his head in a final attempt to embed his fangs in her shoulder.

Once the liquid weapon was properly stored she made her way back her apartment. She was tired, but knew she would be unable to sleep. Tomorrow could very well be the last day on Earth for her, for Bo, and everyone else she knew. She took a deep breath and blew it out forcefully through her lips.

When back in her apartment, she placed the three vials of venom on her desk and began mixing the chemicals she had gathered earlier. After she was sure the concoction was stable, she grabbed a wire brush and some sponges. Lauren carefully, almost reverently walked over to the blood stain on the floor and laid the items beside it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rubber band. She tied her hair into a ponytail, kneeled down, and began to scrub the stain.

Lauren felt her eyes well up. She paused for a moment as the stain slowly began to fade. She whispered, into the empty air, "We both deserve to be free." As she continued to remove the last remaining evidence of her former love's untimely death, she didn't hear the door open. Bo walked in shutting the door quietly. If Lauren were asleep, she didn't want to wake her.

Bo's brow furrowed as she heard the distinct sounds of something brushing against the painted concrete floor. Bo rounded the corner, and saw Lauren washing away the stain that once permeated the concrete. The succubus' heart broke at the sight. In her head, she believed that ending Nadia's life saved her from far worse at the hands of The Garuda, but her heart told her something different. It told her she had snuffed out the life of someone that meant so much to Lauren. After reining her emotions in, Bo finally spoke.

"Lauren." It came out as half a whisper.

The doctor looked up from her task and locked eyes with Bo. She placed her tools down and sat on her knees, but said nothing. The dark haired woman tentatively walked over, unsure if Lauren wanted to her there for what seemed like a private, solemn moment. When she knew she wouldn't be turned away, Bo looked down into the light hazel eyes of the other woman. Bo kneeled beside her, never taking her eyes off of her beautiful features.

Lauren allowed a few more silent moments to pass between them before speaking, "It's time for Nadia to move on; to find peace." Bo tried to gulp down the lump that formed in her throat. She reached for Lauren's hand and stroked the top of it. She gently released the hand, and reached across Lauren and grabbed the sponge and the brush. She handed the doctor the sponge and the two of them cleaned the last few spots from the floor.

When they finished, Lauren and Bo sat face to face, still on their knees on the now clean floor.

"Thank you Bo. Thank you for freeing her, and thank you for helping me to do this. It was long overdue."

Tears fell from Bo's eyes. She reached for both of Lauren's hands and gently held them in her own. She pulled her forward and placed a soft kiss on the other woman's lips. The succubus meant for it to be a simple peck, but Lauren deepened the kiss. Their mouths separated and reunited several times as they broke to draw in air and come together over and over again.

When they parted for the last time, Lauren stood to her full height and stretched out her hand to help Bo stand. Bo welcomed the offer and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. They continued to hold hands as they walked to Lauren's desk. "Come here Bo. I want to show you something."

Bo followed behind the doctor as Lauren reached for the three vials, and pressed them into Bo's palm. Bo stared at them for a few seconds before the realization and the anger sunk in. "Lauren, you got it? You could have been killed. I can't believe you went alone!"

Lauren responded soothingly, "Bo." The way Lauren said her name sent a chill down the other woman's spine.

"I was careful. I'm here aren't I? This may be are only hope against The Garuda. I had to."

Lauren took the vials from Bo and carefully placed them back down. Bo's anger quickly dissipated. Lauren placed her hand on Bo's shoulder and let it slide down her arm to grasp her fingers. "Bo, no matter what happens, we are in this together."

Bo released the breath she had been holding and rested her forehead against Lauren's. The succubus drew in a deep breath and savored the doctor's scent before releasing the stalled air from her lungs. She relaxed her shoulders and breathlessly said, "Together."

With a combination of love and fear both weighing down on and elevating her heart, Bo brought her lips to Lauren's long, soft neck. She kissed and nipped all along its length. Lauren's breath hitched as she threw her head back granting Bo better access. Bo moaned as she feverishly worked her way back to Lauren's face. Lauren tipped her head forward slightly and forced Bo to meet her mouth before she was ready to relinquish the tender flesh of the blonde's throat. They spent a long time like this, hungrily exploring soft skin and drawing each other in closer and deeper with hard, rough kisses that were designed to imprint a permanent memory on flesh.


End file.
